Mega Man Powered Up Script/Roll
Script from the game Mega Man Powered Up, Roll's storyline only. Scene 1: Prologue Narrator: The year 20XX. With the advancement of science, humans were able to create industrial humanoid robots. Invented by the foremost authority on robotics, Dr. Light, Roll is a helper robot. (The scene opens as Roll is seen running through the Opening Stage until she stops all of a sudden.) Roll: What happened?! (A big monitor is shown to the right of Roll and Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Wahahahaha! Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily! The one and only -- the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world! Ahem! Anyway, to begin... Dr. Light! I'll be taking your precious robots!! (The screen shatters as Dr. Wily in his saucer comes flying out of it. Dr. Wily then proceeds to talk to Roll.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahaha!! That is to say... Hmm?... What's this? You... You're that idiot Dr. Light's helper robot! Haha! Want to work for the world's greatest ruler instead? Nuhahah! (Dr. Wily's capsule flies away.) Roll: My friends are in trouble! I have to hurry to the lab! (Roll proceeds to make her way through the stage until she comes across a door. She enters it, and the screen fades to black. The next scene cuts to Dr. Light and Dr. Wily in Light's Lab. Wily and his saucer is seen holding a stuffed wriggling brown bag with Wily's seal on it. The contents in the bag are Dr. Light's Robot Masters that Wily kidnapped.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahahah! Just as I promised, Dr. Light, I'll be taking them with me! Dr. Light: Stop, Dr. Wily! Stop, I say! Dr. Wily: Farewell! Nuhahahaha! (Dr. Wily flies off.) Dr. Light: Wait! Stop! Dr. Wily! (Roll arrives at the lab a bit too late.) Dr. Light: ...What insanity! Using my robots to conquer the world... Roll: Professor! I'm here for you! I'll put a stop to Dr. Wily's plans! Dr. Light: ?!?! R-Roll?!? (Dr. Light proceeds to prepare Roll for combat.) Dr. Light: Are you sure you're up to it, Roll? (Roll leaves the lab and proceeds to work her way through the rest of the Opening Stage. She then encounters Dr. Wily.) Dr. Wily: Ach! You followed me?! I don't have time to fool around with the likes of you! (Dr. Wily flies off and leaves Proto Eye to take care of Roll.) Dr. Wily: You can play with this! Nuhahahaha! (Roll defeats Proto Eye.) Scene 2: Stage Select (After defeating Proto Eye, Roll returns back to Dr. Light's lab.) Roll: Professor... I didn't make it time... Everyone's been taken away! Dr. Light: It appears that my robots have gone mad! Please stop them all for the sake of world peace and humanity! Scene 3: Vs. Cut Man (Roll works her way through Cut Man's stage, and finds Cut Man himself at the end.) Cut Man: M-Ms. Roll!! What are you doing here?! Although, Dr. Wily did say you would come. Roll: Stop misbehaving! If you don't, I shall punish you! Cut Man: Oh... Ms. Roll is really scary! It's like you've gone crazy! But I'm gonna save you! (Roll fights and defeats Cut Man.) Scene 4: Vs. Guts Man (Roll works her way through Guts Man's stage, and finds Guts Man himself at the end.) Guts Man: Hey, men only! Go home before you get hurt! Roll: Get a hold of yourself! You're bothering other people, you know?! You're making me mad! Guts Man: Hey, there's work to be done around... Ah, alright, missy, I'll forgive you... (Roll fights and defeats Guts Man.) Scene 5: Vs. Ice Man (Roll works her way through Ice Man's stage, and finds Ice Man himself at the end.) Ice Man: There's something dangerous up ahead, sir! Oh? Freeze it at all costs, soldier! Roll: Oh, Iceman! You're such a good kid! So let's go home now, ok? Ice Man: I'm... S-sir, I'm sh-shivering in f-fear... Pull yourself together, soldier! (Roll fights and defeats Ice Man.) Scene 6: Vs. Bomb Man (Roll works her way through Bomb Man's stage, and Bomb Man himself at the end.) Bomb Man: Ah, Roll! Looking lovely as always! Roll: I can't take it anymore! The Bombman I know is honest and good! What happened to you? Bomb Man: Come now, Roll... no need to blow up on me! (Roll fights and defeats Bomb Man.) Scene 7: Vs. Fire Man (Roll works her way through Fire Man's stage, and finds Fire Man himself at the end.) Fire Man: Fiiiiire! Spread, spread! You'll feel the heat soon, too! Roll: Oh, dear! Your eyes are really scary, Fireman! Fire Man: Fiiiiiiiiiiiire! (Roll fights and defeats Fire Man.) Scene 8: Vs. Elec Man (Roll works her way through Elec Man's stage, and finds Elec Man himself at the end.) Elec Man: Those eyes... They're so mesmerizing... Even more than a million volts of electricity... Roll: Oh, thank goodness. You're still good old Elecman... right...? Elec Man: Now it's your turn to be mesmerized! Time to turn the voltage up to the highest setting! (Roll fights and defeats Elec Man.) Scene 9: Vs. Time Man (Roll works her way through Time Man's stage, and finds Time Man himself at the end.) Time Man: You're late. I grew tired of waiting. Roll: Women need time to get ready, you know! If you didn't, then you're just a kid. Time Man: ...Wasting time as she wills, like a child... (Roll fights and defeats Time Man.) Scene 10: Vs. Oil Man (Roll works her way through Oil Man's stage, and finds Oil Man himself at the end.) Oil Man: What's up, Roll? If you want a refill, you came to the right place, baby! Roll: I don't need THAT! And more importantly, your punishment for behaving like this is one week without oil! Oil Man: Ow, that was harsh! Now I'll have to teach you a lesson! (Roll fights and defeats Oil Man.) Scene 11: Invitation to Castle Wily (Roll returns to Dr. Light's lab after defeating the last Robot Master. Suddenly, a voice is heard from the main screen.) ??? (Dr. Wily): My, my... (Dr. Light and Roll are shocked when they hear a familiar voice. A silhouetted figure of Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Eight robots and they all end up like this... (The static from the screen begins to clear up.) Dr. Wily: Dr. Light! Your robots are nothing but junk! Nuhah nuhah nuhahahaha! Roll: How horrible! Dr. Light: You... Dr. Wily... You are a most foul man! Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! Feeling sorry for yourself, Dr. Light? You're full of regret, aren't you? Well, then, come to my fortress, Castle Wily! I've already sent you an invitation. Don't disappoint me! Nuhahahahaha! (The scene fades to black.) Scene 12: Wily Castle 1 (Roll accepts the challenge from Dr. Wily and travels to his castle. As she works her way through the first station, she is stopped by the Yellow Devil.) Yellow Devil: Bumo... Bumomomo! Bumomo Bumomomomo Bumo! Roll: What?! You think that because I'm a girl, you can defeat me?! How rude! Yellow Devil: Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!! (Roll battles and defeats Yellow Devil and then moves on to the second station.) Scene 13: Wily Castle 2 (Roll works her way through the second station of Wily Castle and is then stopped by the second castle guardian, CWU-01P.) CWU-01P: Intruders... bad... E-li-mi-nate intruders... Roll: I'm not a pollutant! I'm always clean and tidy! CWU-01P: Must... eliminate. Eliminate. (Roll battles and defeats CWU-01P and then moves on to the third station.) Scene 14: Wily Castle 3 (Roll works her way through the third station of Wily Castle. After defeating the clones of the Robot Masters, she is then stopped by the third guardian, Copy Robot disguised as Roll.) Copy Roll: How do you do, Original Roll! I bet you're worrying about your precious Mega... Ha ha ha... Roll: What?! I-I... Th-that's not what I'm thinking at all!! Copy Roll: You and I are one in the same. I know everything about you. It's ok, I'll tell him for you. ...Or are you going to try to stop me? (Roll battles and defeats Copy Robot and then moves on to the last station.) Scene 15: The Final Battle (Roll works her way through the final station of Castle Wily. At the end, she sees a giant battle machine in front of her. Dr. Wily's saucer then flies overhead and lands right on top of the machine. The saucer opens and Dr. Wily speaks to Roll.) Dr. Wily: If only I had programmed you differently back then...! It would have been genius! It's the only mistake I've made in my life! Roll: I still have cleaning and laundry to do, so let's make this quick! Dr. Wily: Wha... Why you insolent fool! I will crush you with a loud, loud crunch! Behold, my latest creation, the ultimate combat robot, Wily Machine Number 1! Nuhahahahaha! (Roll battles and defeats the giant machine. The machine begins to short out.) Dr. Wily: Aaach! You stubborn fool! This time I'll finish you off for good! (Dr. Wily's machine dismantles itself.) Dr. Wily: Curses! Useless piece of junk! Wait a second!... (Dr. Wily begins to repair his machine and proceeds to do battle with Roll again.) Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! It's alive again! I'm a genius! (Roll battles Dr. Wily again, and Roll once again defeats the Wily Machine. It explodes and Dr. Wily is sent flying out and hits the ground.) Dr. Wily: Why, you... Ah, this calls for a temporary retreat! (Dr. Wily tries to retreat, but Roll appears right in front of him.) Dr. Wily: Whoooooooa! (Dr. Wily reels back, and starts begging for mercy.) Dr. Wily: W-Wait a minute! I promise to be good! I'm a changed man! I said I promise! Please don't hurt me!! Scene 16: Epilogue Narrator: Thanks to the heroic actions of ROLL, peace has once again been restored. Even the nefarious Dr. Wily seems to have had a change of heart and is now ready to work for a peaceful tomorrow. Or so it seems... (Roll makes her way back from Castle Wily as the credits roll, skipping along the way. When she returns to Dr. Light's laboratory, she is greeted by Dr. Light, Mega and the repaired Robot Masters. Roll then jumps in the air.) End of Script References *Character FAQ found at GameFAQs, contributed by user Tei Sama. Category:Scripts